


Your Beauty Is In Your Heart

by I_Was_Born_To_Make_History



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Burns, Injured Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Was_Born_To_Make_History/pseuds/I_Was_Born_To_Make_History
Summary: Basically the story of Yuuri Katsuki getting major burns on his body, getting his face fixed and Viktor helping him with his every step, Yurio third wheeling and media being media.





	1. Fire

Viktor was skating without a purpose, just doing simple circles on ice. Yuuri went to use the bathroom and he just felt so… wrong. Something in him was telling him to stop his fiance, but he knew he couldn’t stop Yuuri from doing what he needed to do and Yakov wouldn’t be happy if they had yellow ice.

He noticed that he was not the only one anxious today. Yuuri didn’t feel like coming to practise at all and Makkachin just didn’t want to let them out of the door. Yakov was frowning more than usually and Mila with Yurio were strangely quiet. Georgi didn’t say a single word about his new girlfriend.

As minutes passed, he felt more and more anxious, his throat tight and something bubbling in his chest. Suddenly, he wasn’t on ice anymore. He faintly registered a stake of pain in his ankle as he ran without his skate guards towards the bathrooms. a force just pulled him there. He’d manage to get there if Yakov didn’t catch him from behind and pull him so hard he fell down. Two seconds later, a giant, scary BANG could be heard with a scream following.

A scream so high-pitched and pained that it made their blood freeze. A second after, another explosions followed and suddenly, everything was on fire.

“Out, out, out! Run out, now!” Yakov pushed him towards the entrance, but Viktor couldn’t move. Not without him.

“Yuuri! Yuuri, love!” He didn’t care about his skates completely ruining his feet, he just ran towards the bathroom. The door was on fire and everything he could use, too. Somebody pulled him out of smoke. He saw fire brigade and firefighters and… fire. The whole rink was on fire.

“Yuuri! Yuuri’s in there!” he cried. He tears streaming down his face. His skin was so hot that the tears felt almost cold against his cheeks. He couldn’t breathe properly and his hands were red and uncomfortable.

He saw Yurio getting out of an ambulance car. His hoodie was a bit burnt and fingers on his right hand were red and swollen, but seemed okay otherwise, just dirty and terrified. It was really strange to see him like that. The kid was never scared and it seemed like he was searching for someone now, so desperate. If Viktor could think about anything more that his Yuuri, he’d try to be as much of a father for him as he could right now.

Yurio ran to him and embraced him. “Mila and Georgi are fine, Yakov too. But… where is Katsuki?” He pulled away and looked at him with big eyes. Viktor started crying again. His sobs soon led to choked breaths and he couldn’t breathe. He was choking on air and his face got even redder. A paramedic pulled him into an ambulance and placed a mask on his face. Probably oxygen. It stung on his skin. He reached up to pull at his hair. He felt a centimetre or two of his bangs fall apart under his fingers but he couldn’t care less. The paramedic took his mask away after a while and started putting something cold and nice on his face.  
Viktor was shocked and didn’t know what was happening. He tried to remember what happened while he was sitting in the ambulance, but he just couldn’t. And how long has he been sitting here anyways?

The paramedic placed the mask back on. He moved to sit in the door and Yurio next to him. Mila and Georgi were doing the same in the next ambulance. Yakov was talking to a police officer. But where was his Yuuri? Yurio said something. Viktor didn’t understand and care. He caught very familiar sound of a camera snapping, but he didn’t even realise what it meant.

“I’ve got him!” a firefighter running out of the building in lightning speed caught his attention. He was carrying something. Someone. He only caught those powerful, long legs he’s spent so many nights worshipping with black skates on. There was something melting on the blades. His skate guards. 

Viktor threw away his mask and ran, once again not caring that he’ll have to get new blades and ran to his fiance. Yurio was right behind him. He’d never admit it, but if anything happened to Katsuki… If he died… Only he can cause pain to his Japanese pig! They still have competitions to go to. Exhibition skate is planned in six weeks. He can’t not be okay!

When they saw the person that was being loaded into the ambulance, Viktor almost fainted and Yurio had a hard time holding his breakfast in.

Yuuri’s pants and t-shirt were mostly burnt. There were red and black spots covering his skin. It seemed like his back was better, like the front of his body got the worst shot. And the face…

His otherwise beautiful face was covered in blood and burnt skin. You could even smell the burn. It was basically just muscle, twisting and pulling and trying to find a position where it won’t hurt so much. It didn’t even look like Yuuri’s face anymore. His hair was also burnt on some places, falling apart in the wind. Choked sobs could be heard as a hand in blue glove placed a mask over his face.

Viktor heard snapping again. He looked around and saw photographers trying to get the best shot they could of his darling Yuuri. He moved to cover his face more and when he did, his fiance opened his eyes. It was scary, but Viktor was glad that at least his eyes seemed to be not damaged. Yuuri closed them with a pained sound and Viktor finally lost the battle with his consciousness.

………

He woke up in a hospital bed. “Finally,” The voice of Yurio was muffled and his sight was clouded for a few seconds,but then everything cleared. Yuri was sitting in an armchair next to his bed in new hoodie, clean and with his fingers in a light bandage. “They fought for a while whether they should put the bandage on or not and they decided to leave it on for a couple of hours. To hold the ointment in.” Viktor noticed he had the same bandage on his fingers, hands and forearms. A least his face felt better. It was more irritated skin than anything.

“And Yuuri?” he asked although he didn’t really want to know. He didn’t want to know what happened to his beautiful fiance.

“I don’t know. They took him to  a surgery as soon as we came here. It was about an hour ago. They said they’ll let us know as soon as he’s out. And you should also see the doctor.” Yuri pressed a red button next to his bed and called the doctor in.

“Mr. Nikiforov, how are you?” Viktor gave him the most unkind glance he could, but the doctor continued smiling.

“My name is Dr. Kim, nice to meet you. The rink caught on fire, but you are almost alright now. We’ll take off the bandage in an hour or two and your skin will be back to normal in two or three days. See, nothing to worry about. We can now take the oxygen mask off. We just wanted to make sure you’ll have enough oxygen after passing out.”

Viktor wanted to ask about Yuuri, but the doctor came closer and put his oxygen mask off. He looked at Viktor’s face and neck. He was so close that Viktor could read the small Kim S. on his nametag. He wanted to look at Yurio to teleport the importance of asking about Yuuri to his mind, but the teen was gone. Viktor saw his blonde hair through the open door, he was sitting outside and doing something on his phone. Viktor felt really sad and lost. He was so close, yet so far.

Dr. Kim finally stepped back. “Good, you can go. Any questions?” He smiled.

“Yes. Where is Yuuri? Katsuki Yuuri.”

Doctor’s smile faltered a little. “He went to surgery, but I know nothing more. My husband, Dr. Kim N. is taking care of him. I know nothing more.” With that, he helped Viktor up and led him outside to sit next to Yuri.

Just as he sat down, a doctor came down the hallway to them, pushing a bed. The patient smelled like a burnt flesh and hair and Viktor didn’t even have to be told who it is. He wanted to stand up and run to him, but doctor Kim held his shoulder. “Trust me. It’s better to stay sitting.”

So he stayed. The doctor was sprayed with blood a bit and when he saw Viktor, it was like it drained energy from him. Dr. Kim went to him, rubbed his back and kissed his forehead real quick, then he helped to push the bed with him.

When they came to Viktor and Yurio, the older could barely breathe. Yuuri was dressed in a hospital gown and hand bandages on his arms. He could also see some on his chest and neck. His face was also covered in bandages. From just before his hairline to his hair, there was a wound. It wasn’t stitched, just stuck together with a huge piece of… something. Another one was just barely below his right temple. A centimeter higher and he could be dead.

Viktor shook the thought off. He couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine his Yuuri dead. He looked too close to death anyways, with bloody bandages covering his whole body.

He looked so weak and fragile just laying there, that Viktor wanted to shake some life into him, to kiss him, to…

“I’m taking him to his room in the ICU. Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Plisetsky, would you be so kind and come with me, I need to talk to you.

When the Japanese was securely laying in the room with about five tubes in his arms and chest and one in his bandaged nose, doctor Kim instructed them to take a seat. Yurio sat in one of the chairs and Viktor on the bed next to Yuuri.

“Mr. Katsuki has 2nd degree burns covering approximately 22% of his body and 3rd degree burns covering about 30% of his body. His face is mostly covered in 3rd degree and luckily he managed to protect his eyes. There were pieces of metal in three spots of his head. I didn’t stitch the wounds, I just stuck them together so it will be easier for hair to grow there again and it won’t leave as big scars. The bandage on his head is special and mostly made of silver so it helps his skin at least start growing back. I will change it tomorrow and leave on for a day and then… we hope his body will wake up and work on its own. But…”

He hesistated for a second and Viktor waited for the “but” that could change everything to worse.

“The burns left his skin uneven. Maybe it won’t be problem on his arms and chest and back, but his face… he’ll probably need a plastic surgery on his whole body. Especially his face. And even if he gets his face fixed, he’ll never look quite the same again. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you here now.”

Viktor finally started crying. Hot tears streamed down his face and fell on the bandage on Yuuri’s arm.

Doctor Kim S. came back with some paper for both of them to sign. “Please, stay here for an hour. You don’t need to stay in this room if it’s too hard for you, you can just wait somewhere else on this floor. But I still need to take care of your bandages.”

They stayed. After about ten minutes of silence, Yurio spoke: “I understand him. The doctor. Katsudon’s. He looked so upset.”

“What are you talking about?” Viktor’s question wasn’t unfriendly, he was just curious.

“Remember when I was in school last time? About a month ago. The teacher told me that all my tests went so well could be a doctor. The test were good because I wasn’t as stressed as other students about them since I can learn at home and also you know… figure skating teaches you to deal with stressful situations. Or at least some of us,” he looked at Yuuri. “If I were a doctor, I’d be terrified of the possibility. That my patient can… die. I understand why he was so nervous.”

Viktor knew that what Yuri was saying was probably really wise and interesting and he was just trying to make him think about something else. Usually,he would respond  something positive, praise him, be surprised that Yuri even mentioned his school and started conversation, but not today. Not with the love of his life laying… lifeless right in front of him. Viktor wished he could be the one hurt and possibly dying. Everything is worth Yuuri’s health and happiness. His life.


	2. Awake

Police officers asked a lot of questions. Like really. It was the day after the surgery. Viktor has spent a night without Yuuri in their apartment, because he wasn’t allowed to sleep in hospital. Yurio stayed in their guest room and almost didn’t come out. When Viktor broke a glass by accident, he came running to the kitchen like he saw a ghost.

“You idiot! I thought you… you were… never mind.”

And Viktor stayed alone again.

They were on their way to the hospital, where two officers were waiting for him in front of the door. “Mr. Nikiforov. Mr. Plisetsky. We need to talk to you for a minute. We also have some news about the incident.” 

After an hour, they knew that a boiler exploded in Yuuri’s face and it was more water than fire causing it, even though the fire made it 100 times worse. No, they didn’t know it was damaged. Yes, they knew where Yuuri went. No, they didn’t know anybody could damage it on purpose.

When they were released, they both felt emotionally drained. Yurio decided to let Viktor see Yuuri first. And Viktor had another day of waiting in front of him.

When he entered the room, he was terrified. The bandages were red on some places. Yuuri’s head rested on the pillow slightly tilted to the side and he was lying straight on his back with his arms by his side. The exact state Viktor left him in yesterday. Just like he was dead. He could see and heart his heartbeat on the monitor beside the bed, but he’d do anything to make his Yuuri healthy and happy again.

After an hour, Dr. Kim walked in. “It’s time to take it off.” He untied Yuuri’s gown and exposed his chest that was covered in bruises and cuts and of course burnt skin. He started taking thr andage off and since Viktor wasn’t told to leave, he stayed. Since the bandage was partially silver, it didn’t stick to his skin too much and went off quite easily, he still felt sick when he saw it picking his skin uo and then leaving it.

The doctor did the same with arms. “ I think those are quite fine to heal on their own, I’ll just put some oil on it.” He did as he said and carefully put Yuuri’s clothes back on. His legs seemed to be just fine and healing really well. “They will be just as before, he won’t have scars on them.”

But then, he started unwrapping Yuuri’s head. Viktor felt his blood freeze when first bits of Yuuri’s skin were exposed. Or what used to be his skin.

It was red and black, his eyebrows were not anymore and it was only miracle that his eyes weren’t damaged. Doctor carefully layed is head back on the pillow. “I’ll leave him like this for a while. You can stay. But still, please don’t touch him.” He left Viktor in the room with Yuuri.

Viktor came to a chair next to the bed and collapsed on it. “I wiish it wasn’t you love. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything or anybody. Now you an’t even hear me and… you don’t look like you. You’ll never look like you again. You’ll never be my Yuuri again. Viktor cried more than ever.

“Don’t say that. Never say that again. You can’t take it back but never fucking say that.” Viktor never noticed Yurio coming in.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t tell that to me. Tell it to hhim and yourself,” the teen took a seat on the other side of the room. They waited. Dr. Kim came in and put Yuuri’s bandages back on. When Viktor had to leave, he was so drained that he couldn’t even think. Yuri supported him and took him home. He stayed with him when Viktor lost his breakfast hunched over the toilet and he fed him later. He hid all of the alcohol in the house (there wasn’t much), because although Viktor didn’t even think about drinking, he could never be sure. What he heard Viktor say scared him. He always felt disgusted because of their PDA, but he could see that their love was strong, unbreakable and brought so much to both of them and honestly, to him too. For the first time in his life, he felt...scared that they might loose it, the strong feeling and the affection and he didn’t want to imagine his life like it was before, so cold, so helpless…

He turned on the TV, but it did not help.

“Japanese figure skater Katsuki Yuuri, who is currently training in Russia with his fiance and Russian skater Viktor Nikiforov, has suffered major injuries when the rink caught on fire…” the person kept speaking and they showed images and videos. Yuri immediately turned it off. They didn’t need to be reminded of the terrible accident again. The TV people didn’t even have complete and right information. The internet was not better, some sites even implying that Yuuri commited suicide. Yurio would have to talk to Vitor to make a public announcement when he feels better again.

……….

“Next morning, Viktor felt really optimistic. And ashamed. He couldn’t believe he ever said that and that he could ever be so weak.

Yuri, thank you for everything you did for us yesterday. Please, let’s not talk about this anymore. Thank you.

I went to the hospital.

Viktor

When he arrived in the hospital, Dr. Kim was just leaving Yuuri’s room. “Ah, Mr. Nikiforov. He’s making great progress and it’s good that he’s not up yet, because he’d be in much pain because of the healing his body is doing. No more bandages, just some oil, cream and medication. But…” doctor’s voice went quiet, “He’ll never look the same again. His legs, back of his body, chest and abdomen will be fine tomorrow, I dare to say. But… his arms and arms and face will probably never be the same. He’ll need plastic surgery if he wants to look presentable again. I’m sorry.” Viktor refused to let this ruin his mood.

He knew that Yuuri will not be the same ever again. But he knw what he needs to do right now.

“Hello, babyboy. I love you. I am sorry. And I forgive you. Come to me soon.” He didn’t evem think about how the face of his fiance was uneven and red, how his long hair contrasted with shaved spots around the cuts and wounds, how he wasn’t replying, laughing, doing anything…

He stayed until late afternoon and talked about anything and everything that came to his mind, watched videos of the two of them skattin and replied to some messages from other skaters. Yurio visited too, brought him lunch and carefully explained to Viktor that he should let the people know how Yuuri is, because some site even declared him dead this morning.

Viktor left when doctor Kim came with weak sedatives to stop Yuuri’s body from tiring itself too much. He had a worried expression and Viktor suddenly wasn’t so sure about the great progress. He said goodbye and went home with a heavy heart.

When they went to uneasy sleep at night with Yuri, they both almost got a heart attack when Viktor’s phone rang. He knew it must only be the hospitl. He waited a few seconds and picked up.

Yuri waited, tensed, staying in uncomfortable position, ready to ask him what happened. But he didnt have to. The older Russian burst through the door, out of breath, his cheeks stained with tears, hair messy, but a big smile on his face.

“He woke up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feel free to invade me in the comment section;). I'm so srry this was so short, but I might end it in the net chapter sooo...
> 
> Sorry for any grammar, spelling and any other mistakes.


	3. I'm sorry

Yakov wanted them to keep pactising, so Yurio promised he’ll come to the hospital as soon as he’s done at Lilia’s. The nurse that called Viktor at night also didn’t forget to remind him that he can’t come until 9 a.m., so took his time picking out the most beautiful flowers in the flower shop. He decided to not bring any food since Yuuri might not be able to eat it. He didn’t want to make him more upset. He walked to the front desk. “Cn you please tell me the number of room Katsuki Yuuri is in?”

“Oh, he’s still at the same room, Mr Nikiforov. Room 276.”

“Thank you… Can you tell me where Dr. Kim might be?”

“Oh, both of them just went down the hallway on the right. They’re probably still there since there’s nowhere to go from there,” she smiled at him. He weakly smiled back and went to the hallway. It was really strange. If Yuuri was doing better, why is he still at the ICU?

“I’m seriuos. You seem so stressed today. You didn’t even say bye to our sons.”

“I didn’t? I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah. So, what’s happening?”

“I… The nurse wasn’t supposed to call Mr. Nikiforov yet. Katsuki is asleep again. He won’t wake up for some time now. He woke up in great pain. The skin his body developed was just a tissue and when he woke up, it tore on some places. I’m afraid that… I’ve been too optimistic. He won’t heal for a long time. Maybe a month and he will be able to function and maybe go home, but the plastic surgery won’t be happening until the begining of the season. I don’t think he’ll be able to skate this season at all.”

Shattering. That was all Viktor heard. He saw the two doctors looking at him and realising what they talked about. He saw blue circles all around him. And then, he saw nothing.  
…

“Hello there. Again.” Face of doctor Kim hovored above him. His doctor. Not Yuuri’s. It was begining to be confusing.

“You weren’t supposed to hear the conversation. But I guess it’s good that you already know. Wanna see Yuuri?”

“Sure,” doctor helped him stand up and they took a lift to the floor Yuuri was on. Dr. Kim was already running around the floor when they entered. “He is busy. Let’s go.”

Yuuri was in unchanged position. Again. Viktor was, sadly, starting to get used to it. He didn’t want to. He just couldn’t live peacefully knowing that his Yuuri will never be the same. He just wanted to climb under a rock and die. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did his fiance have to get hurt so bad? Why does the bad shit only happen to him?

He sat down and realised he was still holding the red roses he bought. Yuuri will never see them.

“It’s not easy saying this, but… Maybe you should get professional help. I don’t only mean you, but also the two Yuris. This has been hard. I know it’s still early, but all of you will probably need it.”

Viktor didn’t reply. He was just too stubborn. He didn’t need help! He didn’t! And neither did Yuuri and Yurio! They were just fine!

The doctor probably noticed his mindset and left the room with a sigh. He was sure that they’ll hear about the skaters in the future again, but he didn’t want it to be a psychotic scandal. They didn’t deserve that. He’s seen this happen so many times. Once, he was the main doctor healing a young woman. She was giving birth when the blanket under her caught on fire from damaged wires underneath the bed. Nothing happened to the child and the burns on her legs and side healed quite well and quickly, but she never got over it.

Viktor was still frowning with anger when Yuuri stirred on the bed. He didn’t wake up and after a few minites, Viktor’s heart calmed down and he admitted to himself that maybe, just maybe his Yuuri will not wake up for a while now. He still couldn’t get over it. How could this happen? What kind of boiler just explodes?!

He kicked the leg of the bed. And again. And again. He didn’t know what he was doing. He continued with gentle kicks for about half an hour. The bed was slightly shaking and Yuuri’s body on it, too. Yes. Just his body. Whatever. He doesn’t feel it anyways.

By the time he can actually skate again, Viktor might as well retire. If he gets anxiety or depression back, it will really take a few years to recover fully. And if he will be afreaid to get on ice again, well, they are fucked.

“What the fuck are you doing, Viktor?!” Yurio entered and slammed the door shut. “The press is gathering outside, they are waiting for both of us to come out and tell them something. And you are doing what?! Kicking the bed? I understand you are angry, but he doesn’t deserve this! If this continues, you’ll be hating him when this all ends. He’s been in here for what, three days?! And you’ve already gone through so many phases and emotions! If you want to marry him, what the hell are you doing now?! If this is your future, you getting upset over every minus that comes to your relationship, just end it now before you hurt him even more!”

Viktor ran out of the room and to the reception. He spotted the door leading to staff’s parking lot and he used it before anyone could stop him. He could see that press was standing outside and waiting for him. He chose the longer way to go home, through alleyways, but it was worth him. He didn’t meet anybody with a camera or a microphone. He got home, petted Makkachin and layed down. He didn’t want to think, so he took some of Yuuri’s sleeping medicine and fell asleep.

…

He woke up the next morning and he was really hungry. When he opened the fridge, he found salad Yuuri made just before they left for practise that day. They were supposed to eat it for lunch, but they left it in the refrigerator.

He sighed. Yuuri. Yuuri everywhere around him. And he wasn’t even dead.

He didn’t go to the hospital for the next week. Mari visited Yuuri and left him a note because he pretended he wasn’t at home. All the pictures of him and Yuuri were down, he didn’t want to look at them. Makkachin was just sulking around. She wasn’t as energetic as she normally would and she didn’t even think of playing or walking. She was also suffering, it was the first time since Viktor adopted her that she hasn’t been out for longer than three days.

Yurio was angry at him. That’s why Viktor was so surprised when he got a text.

He woke up. He’s doing better and asking about you.

Followed with:

You fucked up.

He threw his phone away. Somewhere. He started trashing around and crying. His head landed on Yuuri’s pillow where he started breathing in the scent. He suddenly calmed down. Well, after a few minutes. His eyes searched for his phone and landed on something shiny on Yuuri’s bedside table. His ring.

Once, when Yuuri was washing his hands at the rink, the ring slipped off his finger and fell down the drain. The plumber managed to get it out and they cleaned it, but when he was going to the toilet at the rink, he always took it off. Viktor didn’t mind. In fact, he often took it and made up the funniest proposals he could, because he just wanted to feel the happiness of getting engaged again and see the same happiness in Yuuri’s eyes.

Yurio probably took it on his way out and brought it over. Viktor stood up, took the rink and walked around the aoartment. He put the photos back up and swore at himself for leaving Yuuri behind. How could he even consider giving up their relationship?

He ordered a huge ready-to-go boquet of blue roses, dressed properly and tooka taxi to the hospital. He was probably more nervous than ever when he stood in front of the door with at least thirty roses in his hands. He fucked up. Really. Yuuri probably knew what happened with Viktor and even if he didn’t, Viktor didn’t want to keep this from him.

He opened the door. Yurio stood up and marched away. He’ll have to deal with the angry teen later. Yuuri looked at him. And Viktor understood how wrong he was. Even if his face was bubbly, yellowish and looked older, his eyes were still the same beautiful brown. He’ll always be his Yuuri. Forever. Even if he won’t forgive him.

“Viktor.” He said. That was all. His face was blank, but that was understandable. His eyes, however, told the story. He knew.

“Yuuri. I don’t know what to tell you because there is so much. First of all, I’m so happy to see you awake again. And… I’m sorry for fucking up as a partner and a coach. I love you and you still are and always will be the best thing that ever happened to e. I love you. And I promise, that if you forgive me my selfishness, I’ll be the best husband you could ever ask for. Katsuki Yuuri. Can you forgive me? And despite all of this, will you marry me?”

Yuuri’s eyes softened, he gave a small smile that his fresh, delicate skin allowed. “Yes. Of course. I love you too, Vitya.”

He carefully slipped the ring on his finger. Again. He still couldn’t hug him, but at least he could carefully hold his hands. And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it. Thank you for reading, you are awesome!
> 
> And I can't thank you enough for the Kudos and coments you left! Thank you so much for letting me know about the mistake in previous chapter, I feel so stupid right now! XD


	4. Face

Days passed and Yuuri was slowly healing. After a week, he could almost safely use his left hand and he could give a smile with closed lips. He and Viktor both talked to a psychologist. They were slowly but surely getting into their new schedule, Viktor training in the morning and Yuuri doing mild exercises with a therapist, Viktor having lunch with Yurio and Yuuri getting tube-fed in the hospital, Viktor taking Makkachin out and Yuuri resting and meeting in the afternoon for two hours, Viktor going home, cleaning, Yuuri having a daily progress checkup with Dr. Kim, Skyping for an hour, brushing teeth together through Skype, Yuuri getting his medicine, Viktor watching him fall asleep, showering and going to sleep himself.

Two weeks into this, they posted a picture on Instagram saying that Yuuri is healing successfully and they are happy to have each other and… the usual shit.

Viktor unfortunately had to announce that Yuuri won’t be skating this season. Everybody was upset, but they knew that Yuuri can’t even move properly in this condition. Yurio helped them a lot too. He and Viktor made up and together, they managed to make Yuuri miss the ice again. They became a little family.

Three weeks passed and Yuuri could walk on his own. He still had to be extremely careful, but he took everything positively. He was joking about finally being able to have some rest now that he was in the hospital, but Viktor could see he wanted to go home, to skate again. He could even laugh openly now and Viktor made him laugh as often as he could.

Four weeks and Yuuri moved totally on his own, ate what he wanted and could almost go home. He posted a picture on Instagram, hiding his face of course, about being really excited to go home again soon and seeing Makkachin and also apologizing for not being able to make it this season. His parents came for two days and he seemed to be happy and content and fine.

If it wasn’t for his skin. It was like paper, fragile and rough and bubbly and yellow and he hated it. Of course, plastic surgery was his only and best option. But he really wanted to be like before. Free and chubby and… just Yuuri.

The week five, he was experiencing mood swings. He hated his face, he hated his body, he loved his fiance, he hated his face again. He wanted to kiss his fiance, he wanted to hide his face forever. He wanted to have his skin fixed, he wanted to keep his scars and stay natural. Viktor sometimes felt like he had a pregnant wife.

“Okay Yuuri. You can go home and your surgery should take place in ten days. You shouldn’t skate and exercise in general until that. Please be careful.”

And just like that, he could go home. He felt strange, but safe stepping into the apartment, taking his shoes of and hanging his coat, walking around, greeting with Makkachin, watching TV, with Viktor, just laying on the bed, exchanging small, affectionate kisses and talking. about the past, about future, about happiness, sadness, everything. He felt secure again, like somebody took his heart and placed it back again. He didn’t care that his lips must have felt like bubble foil and his smiling face probably looked creepy. Viktor smiled back, just as he used to. And everything was great again.

“Viktor… I know what I want to skate my free program to next season.”

“Are you sure this is the right thing to plan now? The season is just starting.”

“Exactly,” Yuuri cuddled closer to Viktor, looked in his eyes and smiled, “in the hospital, I realised some things. I found this song, Awake. I didn’t understand the lyrics at first, but the music made me feel like flying. When I looked up the lyrics, I immediately liked it. Please. Do you think it would be possible?”

Viktor listened to the song and he felt the same as Yuuri. Even though he didn’t understand the lyrics, he felt a few pounds lighter, his head felt clear and he could fly. The song was also sad, he could say, but not too much. “Of course. You’ll show them who is the real fighter.”

The days went and went. Yuuri mostly walked around the city and played with Makkachin. He wanted t skate, but Viktor never allowed him anything too strenuous, so he couldn’t.

He quite got used to his bubbly body, but still covered himself so Viktor wouldn’t see him. The Russian wouldn’t try anything anyways - Yuuri suspcted they won’t have sex for another five weeks if Viktor continues to be this cautious.

He even talked to Yurio a few times. The teen didn’t show it, but he was happy to have hi back. Handling skating, school and private life without his calm, collected, experienced katsudon was hard. He missed the dinners they used to have together and he missed the “old” Viktor, who disappeared as soon as Yuuri did. Even Otabek couldn’t make him happy, his skating was wobbly and his grades suffered a great hit. Exactly on the testing week.

Yuuri went to the hospital with Viktor and he could swear his heart was doing a triple axel. Dr Kim did about twenty tests on his health, All this while, Viktor was either tightly holding his hand or pacing nervously and squeezing life out of his Makkachin plushie.

Soon, Yuuri was asked to change, lay down and wait for the doctor to come and take him… somewhere. The thought he was only about eight hours away from new face and new body made him… anxious and excited at the same time. He won’t even remeber most of it because he will be on strong pain medication for the next week, but still… the time will pass so slowly…

“Okay, are you ready?” Dr Kim appeared in the door.

“No.” Yuuri and Viktor said at the same time.

“Five more minutes,” He said and went to wait in the hallway.

“Yuuri, I love you. Please tell me you’ll be alright.”

“Of course I will. I love you too. Don’t worry too much. And eat.” Viktor suddenly hugged him and rested his head on his chest. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, kissed his head and said nothing. He felt more nervous with Viktor being this nervous.

“Alright. I’m sorry but we really need to go now.” Dr Kim came in and took Yuuri’s bed together with him away from Viktor. It was the worst feeling ever. He felt like he betrayed Yuuri by leaving him alone again, by letting him be at the terrible place that hospital is again, but he couldn’t help it.

…

“Okay, Mr Katsuki. Are you ready?” the nurse, who obviously tried to flirt asked.

“I don’t think so. But lets do it.”

“Okay. I’ll put this mask on your face and you’ll count for me, okay? That’s all I need from you,” she smiled at him and placed a mask on his face. The gas was terribly smelly and he never managed to remember where he ended with his counting.

…

Viktor thought it was all a bad dream. His Yuuri was laying there with bandage all over his face again. He just hoped Yuuri won’t be too self-conscious. He will never look the same again and they will not realise it better than when they’ll see it. But now he knew, he knew he will be okay again. That was only thing that mattered.

Yuuri did not wake up for another week or so. Dr Kim was very optimistic, saying that his face was healing well, it will only take a week or two and his skin will be stretchy and strong like the old one. His face was the most delicate and while the parts of his body were ready to be used, the only person to see his face was doctor Kim.

And finally, Yuuri woke up again. Dr Kim unwrapped the bandages around his head and handed him a small mirror.

His face was smooth again and had a slight pink flush, but he looked a bit different. All lines that he managed to get from laughing were away, his cheekbones were more prominent and his eyes were even more narrow. The fullness of his lips and his round chin stayed, but the skin was way more stretched than before. He also felt like his eyebrows had more arch and his forehead was wider, but that might have just been an illusion because doctors had to shave a part of his hair to stick the scar. The scar… It was stretched, white and really visible, but also… he liked it. He could already see the small hair growing around it. He felt more beautiful with it.

As for Viktor… he couldn’t and didn’t want to compare and tell the more beautifulYuuri. While he looked like an elf right now, he was still as handsome and sexy as ever, and he still managed to be his little chubby katsudon. Eve though he did lose some of the chubbiness in hospital.

He leaned in and kissed Yuuri gently. It didn’t matter.

They loved each other. They were together and new face couldn’t separate them. Nothing could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end! I'm so thankful that you got here, voted and commented. So much love!
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. It's my first fanfiction in this fandom and I'm so nervous... Please tell me if I even should continue. Thank you for reading again!


End file.
